This Shrinks
by beebrat
Summary: a sniper from the black organization has a dart gun that fires darts filled with a watered down APTX 4869
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fist fanfiction I apologies for any errors**

**Disclaimer; I do not owned detective Conan / Case Closed if I did Ran would know the truth.**

******#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3****#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3****#3#3#3#3#3#3#**

It 'was' a normal Kid heist well as normal as you can get at a kid heist. Kid was up to his usual tricks smoke bombs, sleeping gas, and hair die. But Kaito had a bad feeling, but he was having too much fun so he surged it off. He was making his escape on his hang glider when he heard the sound of a gun cock he only got a glimpse of the sniper before a dart hit him the man was clad in black and had on a ski mask, but that didn't matter right now he was going down. His body felt like it was burning he could barely move. He crash landed in an ally. Only one person saw Kid go down and that was Hakuba who raced over only to get shot by a dart as well. The sniper ran away and didn't check if they were died in typical Black Organization style.

******#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3****#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3****#3#3#3#3#3#3#**

A few moments later

******#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3****#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3****#3#3#3#3#3#3#**

Kaito woke up first and found out what had happened he and Hakuba had been shrunk just like Tantei-kun. At first he was excited but then it set in he had to start over he had to come up with a new name and say good bye to his old life. But that wasn't going to stop him he just had to hope for a cure. Then he brought his attention to Hakuba he was incident he would have no idea what had happened. What a minute he would have no idea what had happened oh this is going to be fun. But then he realized that they needed clothes so he took out a pair of seizers, a needle and some thread and using the material of what they had on made mini versions of what they were wearing unfortunately his hat and monocle were to big so he stored them away. As soon as he finished Hakuba woke up now it was time to have some fun.

"Hey, you do you know where we are?" Kaito said as rudely as possible.

'Where'd this brat lean his manners Kuroba-kun?' Hakuba thought.

"Hey, I asked you a question." Kaito said louder.

"How the bloody hell should I know." Hakuba said in a voice to high pitched to be his own. Then it hit him. Why did this kid seemed to be the same size as himself, why was his voice so high pitched, why was everything so big, why was he so small? Then he figured it out he had shrunk. Wait a minute that's not possible is it? Is it? He began to panic. Meanwhile Kaito started laughing that snapped Hakuba out of it.

"What the bloody hell is so funny brat!?" Hakuba asked still shocked at his voice then he realized it the brat in front of him was a shrunken Kaitou Kid but without the monocle and hat he was right Kaito Kuroba is Kaitou Kid. But what's that going to do now who would believe a seven year old with a British ascent he'd probably get deported.

"Kuroba-kun what's going on why and how did we get shrunk?!" Hakuba asked.

"I have no idea." Kaito said still holding back laughter.

"What do we do!?" Hakuba said.

"First we get aliases then we find an acquaintance of mine in Beika" Kaito replayed with a smirk.

**Thanks for reading chapter one there's more to come so please review**

**P.s. Hattori next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 of this shrinks I apologize for any errors please enjoy

Disclaimer I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed if I did there'd be more Shinichi

This is not and never will be a yaoi or a yuki.

Special thanks to kittyfinatic515, Detective Kid1412, and MConanfan0327 for reviewing.

And to ShortLittleAngel, and thegirlinthewindow for following.

If not mentioned I apologize.

#####################################################################################*************************************************************************************#####################################################################################

It was the first day of Golden Week and Hattori Heiji decided to visit his friend Kudo Shinichi for no good reason except it was Golden Week and he wanted to hang out also whenever he hung out with Kudo the cases where better. It was still early in the morning when he got there. He had already been to the Mouri Detective Agency where Ran told him Conan was visiting family. Hattori knew that was a lie so he was going to check at Agasa's. He hoped that that one nee-chan what's her name Haibara right, he hoped she wasn't there she scared him. When he got to his destination, he knocked on the door he heard the one thing he didn't want to hear.

"Ai-kun can you get the door I'm busy!" Agasa yelled from his lab.

"Ok Hakase but next time we go jogging you have to go an extra half mile." Ai said with a flat but cold tone that sent shivers down both Agasa's and Heiji's spines.

"But Ai-kun ~!" Agasa protested.

"No buts Hakase, that's why yours is so big." Ai said in the same tone as earlier with the same results "Coming!" she said in a childish voice.

Heiji knew it was stupid to be afraid of a seven year old girl but she wasn't seven she was an adult he didn't know how old but still she was no seven year old. Then the door opened and Ai was standing there with a childish expression witch melted away as soon as she saw who it was.

"Oh it you, if you're looking for Kudo-kun he's here but I was testing a new antidote on him it was supposed to be the preeminent antidote well not relay preeminent more like long lasting and his body never builds immunity to it." Ai said as she let him in.

"Great, how long is he going to stay Kudo." Heiji said happy his friend was full sized for now.

"That's the problem he keeps going back and forth between Kudo and Conan It been going on for two days but thankfully the new antidote puts less stress on his body. He claims it hurts just as bad. Oh and he's Conan now." Ai said, "SHHHHHHH!"

Heiji was going to be as quite as possible, he didn't want to anger her. Then he saw his friend in oversized Pjs, spread out on the medium sofa.

After a while Haibara showed up with a platter with a few coffees on it which she placed on the table. Heiji gave her a weird look, but quickly looked away.

"Do you like you coffee black or should I add something." Ai said in a flat tone.

"What, oh um I guess I'll have some sugar and cream." Heiji said softly while scratching his cheek. She got up, and went to the kitchen in a few seconds she returned with his coffee and a cup of water.

"Then who are these for?" he asked.

"There for Kudo he really likes coffee. It's just about time to wake him up." She said as she put his coffee on the table. Then she started counting '3' '2' '1' she poured the water on to Conan, threw the cup to Heiji, and quietly walked back down stairs.

"_Eeeeeeooooowwwww! _What the hell Haibara you basted that's the third time you've pulled that crap this week! " Conan said waking up, rudely I might add, then he looked at his hands 'must have trend back in to Conan while I was sleeping, I guess the transformation is less painful.' he thought. Then he saw Heiji "What are you doing here Hattori now's not the best time to go site seeing." He said surprised by his friend's sudden appearance.

"Thought I'd spend golden week with you because Kazuha's spending it with some relatives outta town." He explained.

They had their coffee and ate their breakfast in the living room while chatting about everything from cases too books, when Conan started moaning and grabbing his chest, he collapsed on to the couch and started to grow.

s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~

That all for now expect more to come

please review


End file.
